Infierno congelado
by ASUKA02
Summary: El clima se encargo de traer de vuelta a Sakura-chan. One-shot *NaruSaku*


**N/A:** Primero que nada quiero aclarar que escribí esta historia basándome e inspirándome en un e-mail cadena, de esos enviaban antes de que las redes sociales reemplazaran los correos electrónicos.

 **Advertencias:** NaruSaku universo alterno. One-shot.

* * *

— **Infierno congelado—**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hijo, llegó una carta de Sakura, para ti. —le dijo Minato apenas lo vio entrar a la vivienda.

—¡¿De Sakura-chan?! —exclamó Naruto ilusionado.

Corrió a quitarle el sobre de las manos a su progenitor, Minato estaba sentado en el sofá revisando la correspondencia, a excepción de la carta de Sakura todo lo demás eran facturas de cada servicio que debían pagar.

—Tú madre estuvo a punto de abrirla y leerla sino llego antes. —comentó Minato sin dejar de revisar las demás cartas.

La pelirroja rápidamente salió, nadie sabe de dónde, pero se defendió ante la acusación de su esposo.

—¡No es verdad!, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que no fuese una de esas cartas que están enviado con ántrax los terroristas. —explicó Kushina algo alterada.

Minato sonrió levemente, siempre le sorprendía la agilidad mental de su esposa para inventar excusas.

Naruto los ignoro, el sello estaba intacto, Kushina no había leído nada de la carta. El rubio menor comenzó a mover sus pies y no se detuvo hasta encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Necesitaba intimidad para leer las palabras de su muy inteligente novia. Sakura hace una semana que había abandonado ciudad Konoha para ir a estudiar medicina fuera del país, la partida había entristecido mucho a Naruto, pero entendía que era una oportunidad única para ella.

Sakura se había ganado una beca para estudiar en una buena universidad.

Naruto cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó en la cama, rompió el sello de la cara y comenzó a leer.

 _10 de Noviembre_

 _¡Hola Naruto!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo están tus padres?  
Yo fenomenal. Hace un par de días que llegué a Yukigakure, __tendríais que estar aquí, ¡esto es hermoso!._

 _Bajé_ _del avión y estaba nevando. ¡La nieve es tan bonita!. Parece algodón blanco. Esto está precioso, todo nevado._ _Eso sí, aquí hace bastante frío, pero me he comprado un abrigo_ _fenomenal. ¡Es tan calentito!_ _Ya estoy instalada en casa de Shizune-san. Ella te manda saludos. ¿Sabes lo que me pasó?,_ _de camino aquí apareció por la carretera un reno._ _¡Qué cosa más bonita! En mi vida he visto animal más majestuoso. Parecía sacado de un cuento._

 _Al llegar aquí resbalé con el hielo bajando la_ _maleta del taxi. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Está todo helado, ¡es tan divertido!._

 _Decía que estoy en casa de Shizune-san. Me ha dejado un coche para que vaya todos los días a la universidad, ¿no es fantástico?. Ayer por la mañana, cuando fui a sacar el coche del garaje, me encontré con que había nevado por la noche, y tuve que quitar el montón de nieve con una pala. ¡Era tan auténtico!._

 _Esto es fenomenal, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí._

 _Te envío una postal para que puedas admirar el paisaje, que parece salido de un cuento de Dickens._

 _Creo que me he reconciliado con el mundo._

 _Besos, te extraño mucho, volveré a escribir._

Naruto tomó la fotografía que ella le había enviado y la observó, muchos pinos y montañas con nieve, como Sakura no salía en la foto no le dio la mayor importancia y la dejo nuevamente en el sobre.

—Naruto, hijo, ¿qué dijo Sakurita?

Su madre no dejaba de ser una entrometida cuando se trataba de él y Sakura-chan. Naruto salió de la habitación y al ver la cara triste de su hijo la pelirroja se preocupo.

—¿Terminó contigo? —le preguntó Kushina preocupada.

—No, les manda saludos, —respondió Naruto dirigiéndose al comedor donde su padre estaba por terminar la comida.

—Tienes cara de amargado. —le dijo Kushina sentándose frente al él, alrededor de la mesa.

Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones, a su madre no podía engañarla.

—Sakura-chan está feliz, Yukigakure le parece perfecto, está completamente maravillada. —respondió Naruto sin poder ocultar su molestia.

—Demonios, tenía esperanzas de que odiara el lugar, leí que siempre hay nieve. —replicó Kushina decepcionada.

—Sí, pero a Sakura-chan le encanta la nieve. —se quejó Naruto.

Minato se giró con el cucharon en mano y el delantal puesto, su esposa e hijo se veían deprimidos.

—No te preocupes hijo, cinco años pasan rápido, además te daremos dinero para que vayas a visitarla en vacaciones si ella no puede venir —dijo Minato tratando de animarlo.

Y funcionó al menos para Naruto, aunque Kushina pronto lo desamino sin querer.

—En cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas, espero que no conozca a otro chico que le mueva el piso.

Naruto al escuchar eso se sintió enfermo y el hambre se le quitó.

¿Cómo podía ser que la alegría de su novia le causara tanta inquietud?

.

.

Los meses fueron pasando y las cartas de Sakura decían casi lo mismo, ella seguía encantada, hasta que tres meses después dejó de hablar del lugar en sí y se limitaba a contarle sobre sus clases. Naruto también le contaba que había optado por la carrera de arquitectura.

Dos semanas después del final del primer semestre Naruto llegaba a su casa cuando su madre lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Se asustó al ver que su madre tenía una carta abierta entre sus manos.

—¡Mamá, no me digas que esa es una carta de Sakura-chan! —se quejó Naruto ruborizado, a veces en sus cartas él y Sakura se ponían algo eróticos, no quería que su madre leyera esas cosas.

—Esta carta te gustará. —le aseguró Kushina.

Naruto tomó la carta y vio que era la letra de su novia, como en Yukigakure no había internet ellos obligatoriamente tenía que comunicarse con correo aéreo.

El rubio se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a leer la carta.

 _20 de agosto_

 _Naruto, esto es una mierda. Estoy hasta los ovarios de este sitio. Esto es como el infierno pero con el aire acondicionado  
a toda marcha. ¿Quién coño me mandaría a meterme aquí?._

 _Aunque te parezca mentira, aquí el termómetro no sube de 0. ¿En qué cabeza cabe?._ _Aquí no hace más que caer nieve todo el puto día. ¿Qué digo nieve?, mierda blanca, porque esto es mierda blanca. Esta mañana,_ _después de media hora de intentar_ _arrancar el jodido auto (se había helado_ _hasta la dirección), abro la_ _puerta y ¿qué me encuentro?. Pues lo de_ _todos los mismos putos días: una_ _tonelada de mierda blanca. El médico me_ _ha dicho que me deje de jugar_ _con la palita, que como se me vuelva a_ _enganchar la espalda me voy a_ _quedar paralítica._

 _Desde que hace un mes pegué un resbalón en el puto hielo (mierda transparente) y me saqué una vértebra del sitio, lo estoy pasando fatal._ _Luego, de camino a la universidad, he_ _atropellado un puto reno. El_ _cabrón se ha cruzado sin avisar. El reno,_ _en mi vida he visto animal más_ _hijo de puta… Y encima, ¿qué crees que lo he matado?._

 _El cabrón ha salido por patas mientras yo_ _me quedaba en mitad de la nada_ _con el radiador reventado._ _Los 20 kilómetros andando por la nieve me han_ _dejado bien jodida. Los mocos se confundían con las lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas._

 _No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver. Estoy hasta los ovarios de este puto lugar. Tengo ganas de llegar a casa y quitarme la mierda de abrigo que llevo encima desde  
Noviembre._

 _Voy a regresar a Konoha, el 25 de este mes, no soporto más esta mierda de país._

Desde la sala Kushina escuchó a Naruto reír con fuerza, unos minutos después su hijo salió de la habitación muy apurado.

—¡Hoy es veinticinco, Sakura-chan ya debe estar llegando al aeropuerto!.

—Llegara en veinte minutos. —Respondió una sonriente Kushina enseñándole el celular donde había revisado la hora de los vuelos que llegarían ese día.

—¿Me prestas el auto? —le suplicó el chico.

La pelirroja le lanzó las llaves y Naruto las atrapó en el aire.

.

.

Cuando vio a Sakura-chan subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

Se unieron en su fuerte abrazó, Sakura lo besó en la boca estirándole las mejillas juguetonamente.

—Estás más blanca. —le dijo apenas se separaron.

—¿Que te crees?, en ese puto lugar casi no sale el sol, siempre está nublado.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, —¿Sakura-chan que paso con tus modales?, tú nunca decías malas palabras.

Ella entornó los ojos y levantó el rostro sin soltar el abrazo, —lo siento, aprendí muchas, intentare no decirlas.

Naruto sonrió con ternura y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven —¿Cuantos días te quedarás?

—No regresare nunca más a ese infierno congelado, —deshizo el abrazo y dijo con firmeza, —estudiare aquí en Konoha.

Naruto quería saltar de alegría pero se obligó a fingir un poco de preocupación de que ella dejara aquella universidad.

—¿Pero y la beca?

Sakura ya había pensado en todo eso.

—No necesito estudiar en la mejor universidad del mundo, me puedo destacar en cualquier lugar, así sea en una pública.

Esa era una noticia excelente para Naruto.

Fueron a buscar las maletas de la pelirosa y las llevaron al auto de Kushina. Antes de entrar al automóvil Sakura se tomó el tiempo para abrir los brazos y dejar que el calor del sol tocara su pálida piel.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, llevaremos las maletas a tú casa primero, luego te llevare a dar un paseo a la playa.

Por primera vez ella no lo acusó de pervertido por querer llevarla a la playa para verla en bañador.


End file.
